The One
by Maxter
Summary: 10 years after Jeska became a plainswalker,the Cabal was deafeated. There is a new evil, the Order! The only one that can dfeat them is half elf! This has only a bit to do with the books. The first chapter is to introduce the story.
1. The past characters

Author's note: ok, this is a page to explain the characters from the Magic book series that some people may not know.  
  
Jeska: Sister of Kamal *sorry if I spelled it wrong *, she was turned into Phage when trying to save her brother and then fused with this angle named Akroma to make Karona. Then when Karona was killed Jeska made it out still alive and a plainswalker.  
  
The Order: a bunch of avens and human soldiers and clerics who were set on destroying phage. They were supposed to be good but in my story they become corrupt.  
  
Cabal: A bunch of evil clerics bent on evil. They controlled most of Otaria (the continent everyone is on). They call upon necromancy and a bunch of other unholy stuff like that. They are defeated in my story by the Order.  
  
Author's note, again: Ok this is all of what is from the story line of the books that is in my. If you don't understand something e-mail me. I thank my reviewers for their kind reviews. 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: NO I do not own magic, even though I would love to *sigh*.  
  
It was 10 years after Jeska became a Plainswalker, and the Cabal had finally been defeated! Unfortunately, as we all know there always is a new evil, but this evil was unlike any other. This was because the evil was the people of The Order. Corrupted by memories of the Cabal, they ruled Otaria with greed and hate.  
Then one night one of the prophets had a vision of one single boy who had the power to rule all of Otaria without being corrupt. This boy would be half Elf and half Human. The high leaders of the Order were afraid, so they made sure to cut all communication with the Elves. Little did they know that, that night the boy had already been born.. 


	3. Ronan

"Nice shot! For a half Elf, that is." said Domaris, who would never admit that Maxter was getting better than he was at archery. To him it was enough that Ronan was better with a sword than him, but that's all.  
"Oh come on! That was the sixth time I got all 20 of my arrows directly in the middle! Give me some more credit here!" yelled Ronan. Ronan was 14, a Half Elf. He was great with swords and bows, and made sure Domaris knew it. However, he never bragged about it to anyone else.  
"Fine, that was great even for a full Elf!" said Domaris.  
Ronan looked at him in amazement did his best friend Domaris actually complement him?  
"A-a-are you serious? Did you really complement me?" asked Ronan. All that Domaris could manage to say was a "yea.." when an arrow nearly hit him.  
"What in the nine hells was that!?" yelled Ronan furiously.  
He ran into the bushes where he heard some laughing, only to find Arrem and Linar.  
Arrem was one of the most beautiful Elves of the Wirewood forest. Almost all the males were in 'love' with her, including Domaris and Ronan (Ronan would never admit it). The only one that knew that Ronan liked Arrem was Arrem her self, which made Arrem mad, because she wanted all the girls to know that he was her property.  
Linar, on the other hand, was lightly pretty and Arrem's sister-in- law. She was a profound archer, and a great healer. She was also one of the Twenty or so girls who liked Ronan.  
"Do you know you could have killed Domaris! What are you girls playing at!?" Arrem could see that Ronan was inflamed, so she tried to calm him down by giving him a hug and putting his had on her breast.  
"Stop that!" cried Ronan "First you try and kill my friend and now you are trying to seduce me! Are you feeling alright?" spat Ronan.  
"Well, you liked it before in my room." Said Arrem with a smirk on her face.  
"For the love of Jeska! How dare you bring that up in-front of Linar!" Screamed Ronan.  
"Did someone call my name?" said an angelic voice.  
"Jeska!" yelled all of them in unison.  
"You four act as though you have never seen me before," said Jeska chuckling.  
"Forgive us, Mother," said Ronan, "It is just that, well you left us for 2 years to try and help sort out the Order. We thought of you as.well.dead."  
"I see, my son. It is time for me to talk to that father of yours," said Jeska annoyed.  
So as mysterious as she appeared, she disappeared.  
"I still cannot belive she is your mother Ronan," said Domaris, finally breaking the silence. 


	4. The meeting

A.N: Ok, this is going to take a while to finish this whole story, but I have most of the story done in my head. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this. ~Blair.  
It was two days after Jeska had returned from her dangerous mission to spy on The Order that there was a huge meeting for all elves in Wirewood. All the elves met in a grand coliseum. On a plateau in the middle sat the ten High Elves, their king Efmari, his son Ronan, and in the middle sat no other, but Jeska. She was wearing a calm face, with her hair tied up behind her head, and a dress made from the finest silk.  
"Hello to all!" yelled happily one of the High Elves once he saw that everyone had came, "I welcome you all here on this fine noon. We have some grave things to discuss, which all came to us from our savior, our Queen, Jeska!"  
Obviously the High Elves were expecting applause, but all there was, was silence. All the High Elves look to Jeska, but she didn't look at them back. The only person who was not surprised but what happened next was Ronan and the King.  
All of a sudden millions of lights shot up to the sky and as they did Jeska commanded they look up (Ronan saw a smile on Jeska's face as they did). In the sky was a picture of millions of zombies were crowding around what everyone knew to be the new head of The Order (a human) Lord Hughnot. Then it went to the mountains where Hughnot was rallying orcs and goblins. Then they all saw a huge army of soldiers, orcs, goblins, what looked to be zombie Avens, and other kinds of zombies marching and destroying everything in their path. "You now see what we are up against?" asked Jeska breaking a horrible silence, "We had a small chance against the army of just Avens and Humans, but now there are the un-dead and mountain dwellers we will surely die," at this all the elves looked horrified.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but it is the truth. If you do not listen what I have to say, then leave now! Just remember what I have done in my life." Continued Jeska.  
"Like how you were Phage and never stopped killing people, or how you were Karona and killed millions?" asked a quite short elf yelling at the top of his longs "Or should we remember how you abandoned us?" after he was done there was a quiet murmur of agreement.  
That was the last straw for Ronan. He could not believe his ears, he wanted so much to kill that elf that it felt as though fire was starting to burn him alive. Then came screams. Horrible screams as the Elf was being cremated alive.  
"Ronan! No!" shouted Jeska and then the Elf's flesh returned as if nothing happened. There were screams, people wanted to find an exit as soon as possible.  
"SIT DOWN!" commanded Ronan, "LISTEN TO WHAT MY SELF AND JESKA HAVE TO SAY OR ALL OF YOU WILL BE NEXT!" Even though he, his father, and Jeska knew he probably could not do that again, the other did not, so they sat down.  
"Thank you, and now I will tell you all the good Jeska has done," continued Ronan, "She has been cut by the Mirari sword two different times and lived! She became a Plainswalker in the second time being hit by the Mirari sword! She returned our skin to normal, and last but not least she is the best mother anyone could ask for!" When Ronan finished there was a loud applause.  
"Thank, my son," said Jeska taking over, "but you may not think I am the best mother after what you hear now. While spying on The Order I found out about a prophecy about a Half-Elf that could rule over Otaria without being corrupt. Unfortunately that person is, well, you!"  
Those words were what Ronan had been dreading his whole life to hear, for he also heard the prophecy, by means that he did not know. He wished that it had not been him his whole life, but now it was his time.  
"Now Ronan you may wonder what this means of you," said the King, talking for the first time in the whole meeting," Well it means that you will have to seek out many people. Train with them and eventually defeat the enemy, but you must know all of us are with you, right?" asked the King. For the first time the whole stadium applauded, including the Elf who had been badly burnt. Ronan could not ask for more, or could he?  
  
A.N: Well that turned out well. I hope everyone enjoyed that. ~Blair 


End file.
